


习作九月二日

by JadeeM



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, 不超过1000字, 电影paro, 练手
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: 时间在黑夜停下 空中飘着你的歌再说一遍你爱我吗 你看着我双眼不回答希望令生命停下 让我再听你的歌再说一遍你爱我吗 你看着我双眼不回答





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 每天看一部经典电影，每天写一篇不超过一千字的au，试着找回手感:)

《闻香识女人》 paro

Dean彻底看不见亮光的那天，他以为天还没有亮。他安静地坐在床前等待。伴随着时间的流逝，他心底不祥的预感被证实。然后他听到他的弟弟，Sam唤他去吃饭的声音。他抬脚走出门，刚走三步就在门前绊了一跤。他坐在草地上，感受阳光和煦地从他向上摊开的掌心窜过。  
“Dean——”是Jessica的声音。她是个漂亮的女人，白天喷洒清甜柑橘的香水，夜晚会涂抹玫瑰的香波，配Sam绰绰有余。“我去送孩子们上学，我把你的早餐留桌子上了。”  
Dean应了一声，喉咙里滚动出怒火，但此时就连怒火也熄灭了，他是一台无法再修好的二手车，再努力也只剩下几声呛鼻的烟灰哽在喉底。Jessica她是个好女人，自从Dean把餐盘摔她脚边却换来头顶温柔一吻之后他就对上帝发过誓。  
Dean听到关门声。他终于变了动作：蜷起来，双手捂着脸。他没有哭。他的眼睛已经成了废物，他的心脏也是。再没什么值得他继续下去。他想到那柄放在抽屉里的点45，像每个刚醒过来、难以接受现实的早晨一样，他在脑子里把枪上油重组，给子弹上膛，他想，也许明天他就能够积攒足够的勇气真的来一发。  
他听到沙沙的脚步声。有人接近了他。噢。操。他以为Sam已经去上班了。“嘿。”他发出一个小心翼翼的、但是足以被Dean听到的破碎的试探，“你在这里干什么？”  
“赏花。晒太阳。看风景。”Dean说。他感觉得到自己的弟弟凑近他，然后什么人贴着他坐了下来。地面像是开始剧烈的震颤，但实际上什么都没有发生。就只是Sam。已经结婚的Sam，有美满家庭的Sam，好心肠的Sam。  
Dean焦躁起来。他很长时间里无法和Sam独处。“……你不用上班？”  
“晚点过去世界不会毁灭。”Sam尝试着开个玩笑。  
“好的。”Dean没有再说什么。他能闻到Sam的气味。什么时候开始他成了一条狗，凭借每天飘过来的究竟是糖果厂还是面包厂区分星期，哈，你猜怎么着，他还住在他妈的他弟弟的后院小木屋里。  
“别。”Sam抓住Dean的手。Dean这才发现自己正在神经质地揪草，被抓住的左手指尖传来痛感。Dean管它断了几个指甲。“别伤害你自己。你答应过的。”Sam声音不稳。Dean突然想到Sam小时候。现在他也会对Jessica哭鼻子吗？他的小姑娘。他已经无法看到他长多高了。还有他的儿子，Tom，他们都说他和他很像。  
“我彻底看不到了。”Dean脱口而出。直到此刻，他才真正给自己判了死刑。  
他感受自己被拥进一个巨大的怀抱。几滴水落到Dean的脖子里。这不可能是雨。Dean只听到从很遥远的地方传来另一个人的声音。  
“我会一直陪着你的。”Sam说，“不要害怕。还有我在这里呢，Dean。”


	2. Chapter 2

《油炸绿番茄》 paro

Jared追出去，四下张望。Jensen不可能跑太远。在他身后是新娘的哭声：“噢！我就知道他会毁了我的婚礼！”  
一只鞋子从天上飞下来砸到Jared脚边。然后是另一只鞋子。Jared抬头，嘴角忍不住挂上一抹笑容。Jensen，Jensen，噢，Jensen。他弯腰捡起Jensen的羊皮鞋，将它握在手里，紧接着一件漂亮（同样也是价格不菲）的西装外套被扔到了泥巴地里，然后是袜子、马甲、衬衫、西装裤。  
“Jen！你在干什么？”Jared欣赏完这一切之后对树屋上的小家伙高喊道。  
“我恨这一切！它们让我发痒！我恨去教堂！我恨所有人！”  
Jared挑挑眉，他走到树下，顺着梯子网上爬，Jensen的脸颊因为生气而鼓胀，像池塘里的青蛙。他正双手叉腰看着Jared的脑袋刚好探上来。  
“但你不恨我对不对？”Jared说着咧开一个灿烂的笑容。  
没有人会讨厌Jared。Jensen不情愿地向后退几步，让出一个空间使得Jared能够坐在他身边。  
“为什么突然对Ackles太太发脾气？”  
Jensen没说话。Jared轻轻地推了他的肩膀一下。他注意到沿着肩膀有一道明显的白痕，平时Jensen和他到处疯跑晒黑了，脱光了之后就能清楚地看到背心的痕迹和被太阳吻出的雀斑。  
“和我说说看？”Jared收回那只触碰的手。  
“……她们就只在乎Edgy表姐……她们就满屋子地叽叽喳喳……”  
“这是她结婚的日子啊。”Jared说，“我想我们说好了，你今天乖乖去教堂，我下星期就带你去集市玩。”  
“可……”Jensen鼓起的腮帮子又扁了下去，“那你不能去教堂。”  
“我为什么不能去教堂？”  
“……她们都看着你傻笑。”  
Jared终于弄明白男孩想的是什么了，他被逗乐了，直到被Jensen狠狠瞪一眼才轻咳一声止住笑意。  
“但我不会带她们去集市。”  
Jensen飞快地瞥了Jared一眼。  
“我也不会带她们去爬山，去缩脖子树里面掏蜂蜜。”Jared一边说一边注意Jensen悄悄翘起来的嘴角。“我也不会和她们去河边钓鱼，和她们讲鸭子湖的故事。”  
“好吧……你必须不能和她们讲那个故事。”Jensen悄悄举起一根小尾指。  
“我保证。”Jared大一些的手指勾住他的，“现在我们能下去了？”  
Jared爬下去，然后伸手接住跳下来的男孩，他把他背在身后。  
“再说说那个鸭子湖的故事。”Jensen说。  
于是Jared开口，“很久很久以前，在我们家门口有一个很大很大的湖，有一天这条湖结冰了。一群鸭子飞了过来，把结冰的湖整个带到了密西西比的某个地方……”


	3. Chapter 3

《街角商店》 paro

——我会拿一本但丁的《新生》，里面夹一支红色康乃馨，而你，我亲爱的朋友，也请携一支红色康乃馨，让我们在咖啡店相遇，八点半不见不散。

Jared跑过马路，他不是故意迟到的，但是Jensen，噢，Jensen，那个嘴巴抹蜜的机灵鬼，他今天在老板面前抢先一步请了假，他知道Jared有个很重要的约会的。听听他想要抹油偷溜的借口：“Marchuk先生，不好意思，我知道今晚我们都要留下来布置橱窗，可我真的有一个很重要的约会，为了这个约会我已经等了两个月”。这完完全全剽窃了Jared的版本，让他将要说出口的话又咽了回去。现在他已经迟到了五分钟。六分钟。七分钟。对方可能早已离开。Jared想他不能怪罪对方，因为这全都是他咎由自取。  
终于跑到咖啡厅门口。Jared气喘吁吁。他的头发全乱了。狂乱的心跳却不全因为奔跑。他透过窗户往里看，究竟是哪位男士会是那个和他书信来往了两个月、又克制不住互相倾慕的匿名爱人？是那位金发的绅士吗？还是那位穿着时兴西装的年轻男士？又或者是那个学生模样的青年？他是如此的热爱文学与诗歌，他一定会在西装口袋处放一块叠好的方巾。Jared羞涩地探头搜寻，他没有看到任何一本但丁或者康乃馨。当他往另一边看的时候，他看到了——Jensen？噢。上帝啊。这是怎样的命运捉弄。  
Jared迅速将自己藏匿在石柱后。Jensen正微笑地翻阅手中的诗集，一支灿烂的康乃馨在他指尖绽放。怎可能会是Jensen？那个在皮具商店中和他针锋相对，总是和他拌嘴的Jensen？他和那个流淌在信纸中吐露温柔爱语的青年，他们居然是同一个人？Jared悄悄往外探头，他忍不住窥探，那个在灯光下的漂亮男士（他为何突然开始觉得Jensen漂亮了），他的面容中隐隐透露淡淡的哀愁，时不时看看腕表。Jared这才惊觉自己已迟到了十分钟。  
离开还是留下只是一念之间。Jared往里走，Jensen抬起头的瞬间他将手中的康乃馨藏到背后。“嗨，Ackles先生。”  
“噢！”Jensen挑眉，他的愁绪被极快地隐藏起来。他重新用起店里只针对Jared的那副腔调，“是Padalecki先生，什么风把你刮来了？”  
“事实上，我的约会也恰好在这个书店。”  
“Hm.”Jensen不置可否，Jared注意到他正在把原本放在桌面上的书藏到椅子缝隙处。  
“这是但丁？”Jared一边说一边在他对面坐下。  
Jensen抬起下巴，“……你刚才看到封面了？”他的眼神像是在说“你也会读书”，这成功地点燃了Jared内心的好斗，一如既往，但不同于以往，此时他内心又多了些什么。“别坐在这里！他——她——他随时会过来！”  
“我读书，Jensen，”Jared强忍笑容，“所以，和你约会的是一位……男士？”  
Jensen挺了挺胸脯，“怎么？你会去找治安官抓我吗？”  
“我得好好想想。”Jared故意说道，与此同时他听到了Jensen的磨牙声。  
“我知道你是那种人。”  
“噢，这么说太令我伤心了。或许，只是或许，如果我就是和您约会的那位男士呢？”  
“你？”Jensen捧腹大笑，Jared从前为何没注意到他的笑容是如此地灿烂，“不不不——这是你这个月以来说过的最好笑的笑话了。他，我的男……男性友人，他是世界上最完美的人，他风趣幽默又不失才华，他能够读懂我的内心，他有世界上最优美的笔墨，而你——噗。”  
“而我？”Jared有些恼怒，但更多的是觉得有趣。他藏起康乃馨，并且打消了立刻让Jensen知道真相的想法。在掀开真相之帘以前，Jared觉得可以好好和他玩个游戏。


	4. Chapter 4

《史密斯先生到华盛顿》 paro

Jared被带到宴会上，多数党议员Ackles的儿子，Jensen Ackles热情地迎了上来。“嗨，Padalecki先生——或者你可以容许我称呼你为——Jay？”  
Jensen对Jared一点兴趣都没有，他不过是一个被故意选上来的、对政治一无所知的傀儡议员。这个小镇来的童子军辅导员，乡巴佬，对每一个出现在他视线里的事物惊叹：“Hoo whip！这太了不起了！华盛顿！哇噢！”，Jensen都替他脸红。  
Jared几乎拿不稳帽子，“可以，Ackles先生。”  
Jensen用胳膊肘撞撞Jared，“别这么叫我，叫我Jensen，我会以为我已经到了我爸这个岁数。”  
Jared虚弱地微笑。他大概从未见过这等阵仗的宴会，双手抖得几乎拿不稳帽子。Jensen几乎都要同情他了。“把帽子给侍者，我带你去喝两杯。你就会发现这些老家伙不过是议员罢了。”  
“好——好的。”Jared连饮三杯，双眼就立刻变得朦胧了。Jensen在心里嗤笑，这群虚伪的老狐狸，他们居然肝胆让Mack来对这个榆木脑袋施展美人计。Jensen绝不允许他们这样侮辱他的妹妹。实际上，几杯烈酒足以让Jared出尽洋相。  
“Jen——Jen——”Jared趴在椅子上，“有没有人说你的双眼很漂亮？”  
“啊——”Jensen保持微笑，“很多小姐这样称赞我，而男人，你是头一个。”  
“嗝，不要误会我。”Jared低声说，“抱歉。你的眼睛让我想起了布鲁塞斯森林。它很美。但你的双眼更加不同一些，它们……”  
“哈。你真是个诗人。它们毕竟没有那么多树木、小鸟和虫子？”  
“不……它们很忧伤。”Jared说，“你很累吗？Jensen，你看起来像背负着千斤重担。”  
Jensen的脸气红了，他是谁？怎么敢胆在他面前说这样的话。“不！先生！我的生活过得多姿多彩，我有美食、我有美酒、我有美人，那些你想都想不到的奢华玩意儿，我打个响指就能得到。你这个整天在泥巴里打滚的小童子军辅导员，有什么资格说我很累？”  
Jared完全没有意识到Jensen的气愤。他仍然浸泡在酒精的快乐里，“不不不不——我不仅仅在泥巴里打滚，我的朋友。噢，我真想带你亲自去走一圈，风穿过峡谷，太阳穿透树林，踢掉你那双昂贵的牛皮鞋，双脚踏进溪水里。孩子们会乐意和你一起玩闹，他们的笑声能感染一切。”  
Jensen一时不知道说什么。他的愤怒在Jared的懵懂天真面前消散了。“……嗯……所以，嗯，你很想念那里？”  
“噢。”Jared嘟囔，“说不想念那是骗人的。我从小在那里长大。”  
“那就回去吧。”Jensen在他耳边轻声说，“钢铁丛林不适合你。他们会把你生吞的。”  
可Jared没听清，“噢——Jensen，我有没有和你说过春天开在山坡上的野草莓？”  
当晚回家。Mackenzie跺着脚质问Jensen，“为什么你要把他从我身边抢走！不是一小时，不是两小时，而是一整晚！”  
Jensen内心很乱。“噢Mack，你不会喜欢他的。我只是在帮你。为什么你不去和Derek聊聊呢？”  
“我喜欢他！老天啊！Derek？！那个满口荒唐经的蠢货？！”  
“总比那个乡巴佬好。”Jensen开口，“他会和你说一大堆蚯蚓、长蛇和青蛙的故事。还有风穿过峡谷，太阳穿透树林，踢掉你那双昂贵的牛皮鞋，双脚踏进溪水里……”Jensen的声音小了下来。  
“那多美啊。”Mack捂住心口。  
Jensen沉默了片刻，“是啊……那多美啊。”


End file.
